Long May They Rule
by daisiemae23
Summary: A Princess of the High Sea is promised to the most prominent son of the demon army ranks. Love isnt always so easy, especially when it wasnt their choice to marry. This is the story of the future king and queen of the Demon Lands.
1. Chapter 1

I stood there, staring into my own blue eyes in the mirror. Drifting downwards, I had never seen myself in such a dress. Well, almost. Being of royalty, I owned many lovely gowns and wore them daily, but this dress? It was certainly the most expensive I've ever known. From the small pearls tracing atop of my cleavage to the pure white lace over layer that split down the front and flooded the floor behind me. If Im in this dress, it must mean I was meeting someone of importance. I stood tall, running my hands down the beautiful soft blue silk before straightening the lace on top of it.

"You look wonderful Juvia!" My handmaiden Levy beamed. Turning my attention from my reflection, I returned the smile.

"Thank you Levy. Tell me, what did have you heard of my meeting today"

"Well, I did hear the guards whispering." Levy said softly as she walked over to sit on the massive bed. "They say carriages are coming in. 3 of them, with a small armada in tow. I didn't have the chance to hear who it was, but I did hear something about them being on the roads for almost a week."

"So far from home." I muttered as I turned to put on my jewelry. I let my fingers touch the delicate beading of the matching necklace. "What is it Juvia?"

"Oh, nothing. I simply wonder if the carriages that are coming in are that of the demon army." Levy's face reddened and her eyes looked oddly saddened by that idea. I knew why as well. She hadn't verbally confirmed the information I had, but her eyes showed something complexly different when he was around. I gave her my most comforting smile as I started to feel the weight of my own circumstances set in. "Why I am so formally dressed if not? I have come of age, and so has Gray." Sighing, I felt so confused about becoming of age. Marry a man I barely know? Shouldn't you marry for love? Not for your country? No. I cant think such things. Since I could first walk I've been promised to the most prominent son of the demon ranks. Coming into this world with such responsibility of an entire nation of people, how nice it must be not to carry such burden. However, after their recent issue regarding attacks from their northern enemies. I wasn't left with much choice. They had taken out a significant portion of our crops and fields leaving my nation quite low on food and money. Securing my alliances with the demon ranks would not only help fix the crowns finances but would arm my lands with soldiers. Thinking back, it had been so many years since I had seen him. Back then he was a pale thin boy with a crazy sense of adventure and a habit for being shirtless. I couldn't help but imagine just what the years had done with him.n

"Well, with the impending battle with Alvarez, we do need the additional troops. . ." I turned my attention to Levy just before the door swung open. "Queen Juvia." The man walked into the room and bowed.

"Lord Redfox, have you word on the people arriving today?" I asked calmly.

"Surely, you know the answer to that by now." He extended his hand gesturing towards my dress. Levy stood quietly in the background eyes never leaving him. She had always admired him but never thought he would go for such a petite girl like herself. If this was truly my fiance coming to receive me then as my handmaiden, Levy herself would be shipped off with me across the great waters. It could be now or never for her chance to win the lords affection.

"I had assumed that's who was coming, I don't think I have ever been so nervous. I guess I hoped for a moment it could someone else."

"You've met the prince before, My Lady."

"Yes, when we were carefree children, not a diplomatic forced love interest." I sighed heavily releasing some of the tensions that come with my titles. "It was so long ago, who knows what eight years could do to a person? What if he isn't the same? And what if he doesn't love me? Can I expect him to be the same if even i have changed?"

"Since you've both turned one Juvia you've been a diplomatic forced love interest." Folding my hands in front of me, I exhaled slowly, thinking.

"I suppose you are right. You know how much I appreciate your brutal honesty with me Lord Redfox, correct?" I turned glancing out the windows at the approaching carriages and my approaching future.

"I'm aware." He stated.

"Should this marriage for my country fill out as planned, would you consider accompanying me to the Demon Lands? Your council would be most helpful and rewarded. Lands, titles, and gold. Whatever you should require." Lord Redfox bowed again, this time his long black hair swept across the floor. "Loyalties are so deeply important. I fear his lands are vastly different than ours here in High Sea. I rather worry about the safety of my handmaidens and I." I gestured towards Levy and smiled as their eyes met and both lit up.

"I need nothing in return, My Queen. I am honored." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Come now Gajeel. Let us go greet our guests."

The wind was hot and painful on my face. Standing outside of her parents castle, she couldn't see the royal carriages yet. Fear begin to set within my heart again. Was he in one of those carriages? He was just under a year older than me if I remembered right making him soon to be 18. He would be taking over the crown soon and me there sitting next to him as his queen. Why did nothing scare me more? Why was my heart doing palpitation? I closed my eyes seeing the last time I saw him.

The High Sea was one of the biggest castles to the south and by far one of the most extravagant. Despite the name they had given the land, where the sea wasn't it was dry and sandy. There wasn't much green at all until my mother had placed her in the only dirt on the east ends of the grounds. She could make anything and everything grow and she did. Eight white pillars with ivy wrapped up the all the way to the top, blue roses at their bases and beautiful purple flowers her mother had planted just before falling ill. That's where I had found him that day. Sitting on the ground staring at the unopened purple buds.

"They're called Purple Obscurities." I stood behind him watching as he glanced over his pale shirtless shoulder.

"They haven't bloomed." I smiled as I knelt next to him.

"They have, and they do. They blossom every night just after dusk. Mother showed them to me saying, 'You must remember that when times are ark is when the light is easiest to find.' She sent guards out for weeks looking for them so she could plant them here for me."

"Your mother. . .What happened?" Grays dark solemn eyes met mine.

"She died of a simple cut. It turned bad before we even knew she had it. And yours, Prince Gray-sama?" I never let my eyes leave his, it was him who looked away turning his gaze back at the flowers.

"She was killed." His fists went into tight balls. "Hey Juvia? Your uncle wont be happy when he sees you've gotten your dress covered in dirt." Gray stated quietly changing the subject, eyeing the stains on her dress.

"Not so much so as yours when his carriage arrives to you without clothes." He looked down confused and then glanced down screaming.

"Crap! Where did I- Oh! The tower." He quickly stood but not before extending a hand out to me. "One more run around the grounds?" Grimacing I placed my hand in his as we ran off away from the gardens. Grays long legs always allowed him to run faster than me, but I stayed right behind him feeling the hot sand burn my toes. After finding his shirt in the tower. he paused before putting it on as the trumpeting sound of company resounded. "I guess the next time we see each other will be for our wedding huh?" I looked up to him from where I sat catching my breath on the ground. Reality set in a little as I nodded. "I suppose so."  
"I'll be a man then. And a demon. My ceremony is set for when I return home."

"I'm sure everything will go fine. Gray-sama will be a wonderful image to behold then. Will you receive the same black wrap markings as your father?" I questioned.

"I will. And so will you when I return for you." I gazed up at him.

"Must I? Take on a demon too?"

"You wouldn't be able to live in our lands without such past a certain age."

"Oh. I see." Gray quickly leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. I smiled at him as I felt my face flush and he returned with a grin.

"Until then," Gray gazed at her blue curls over his shoulder before exiting. "My Queen."

Opening my eyes again, I could see the dust rising and rolling as the wheels of the carriages came to a stop. Taking a deep breath, I bowed to the man who stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Fullbuster was a tall slightly daunting man. Our eyes met upon my rising and he took the few steps it took to stand before me as his armada and men on horses came to stop next to the carriages. He certainly towered over me looking me down with the same eyes I remembered on Gray. He bellowed loud and deep before slapping a rather large armored hand down on my shoulder.

"Well, I certainly will be getting my worth! Here I was worried you would grow to be a frail fragile thing out here in this dirt less place!" He stepped away from me approaching my uncle. "Jose, what a marvelous creature. Gray will be most pleased, only a blind man would not." He laughed again this time slapping his back as he did.

"Thank you, My Lord." I gave him my best smile as he grinned ear to ear returning to my side.

"Now, now. Come! Let us see the couple together for the first time in ten years." He pushed me out into the circle of men on horses. I looked around looking for those dark somber eyes. Behind me, I could hear hard boots hit the sand and I slowly turned. Gray didn't look much different still the same face and paleness peeking out through the opened shirt blowing in the hot wind. Although he was far from the small boy I remember. His muscles must of had muscles as I made my way from his chest back to his face. The blackness of the demon marks traveled into his face and just as I noticed it, it began to fade. He bowed before me.

"Princess." I returned the favor as he snapped his fingers and the men and their horses began to back away until two horses without riders stood. Gray walked over and grabbed the reigns of the smaller one. She was pure charcoal grey except for several white spots on her rear. He walked over to me and I reached out and gently touched her soft snout.

"She's beautiful, Your Grace."

"She's yours."

I looked up to him.

"It is custom to bring a gift for the bride, is it not?" He picked me up around my waist and I freaked a little gasping and grabbing hold of his arms. He held me tight and set me on the horses bare back before turning and mounting his own. Walking his horse to me, he smacked my horses rear. I hardly had time to grab the lead before I was riding away from the castle with Gray by my side.

"Where are they going?" Jose nervously asked as Lord Fullbuster clapped his hands together.

"Who knows? Probably to talk after all, much is to be discussed. Men! We will rest here for half a fort night before returning home. Set up the tents where you will. Come, Jose, let us retire for some ale." He wrapped his arm around my tiny uncle leading him towards the castle just as we began descending down the hill and away from their view.

It seemed like forever riding in the blistering heat before Gray slowed down and I pulled back to stop mine as well. Gray looked off into the rolling sand mounds that seemed to carry on forever. I thought carefully about what to say to him. It seemed so awkward even though this was to be my life. It was all so surreal. I followed his eyes to the dancing sand in the wind before deciding on what was best.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Gray snapped back to attention and gave me a confused look. "For the horse."

"There's no need to call me that. After all, our lives are always intertwined after today." Looking away again, I couldn't help but wonder why those words sounded so sad coming from him.

"It seems so. I was right, you certainly are an image, Your Gr- I mean. . ." I paused thinking for a different title I could call him before his voice snapped me out of my head.

"Gray."

"Gray-sama." I smiled at him.

"I haven't heard that since we were children."

"It has been so long. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure what to expect. Just one day can change a mans life forever and its been a million of those by now. Tell me, Gray-sama. Has life treated you well?" I slid off my horse petting her face.

"It hasn't been the worst." He sighed. I could get the feeling that there was something or a whole lot of something that he was hiding.

"Descriptive."

"Excuse me?" Gray quickly reverted his attention to me sliding down off his tall dark chocolate horse. He marched to where I stood. "I get you were raised away from most people, so I'll forgive you. However we will have nothing but troubles now if you don't learn kings do not answer to their queens, am I clear?" My eyes darted to meet his. For a few moments, I held his gaze refusing to be the one to look away until better reason came over me when I glanced to the horse again.

"Clear, Your Grace." I muttered as I began walking away from him.

"You'll get lost." Gray grunted annoyed. "Stay closer."

"These," I gestured with my arms spread wide open and spun around to face him. "Are mine. My lands. I would not get lost in such a place. Do you know how long it would take for a man to die out here? Do you know what the dancing sand can make you see sometimes? I can understand how now that you're a man, you're unsure of me. You know nothing of me and I of you. This wedding is far needed by my lands and I don't have to like it. Your Grace, you sound as though you're rather angry by the idea of marrying me now."

"Gray." He plainly stated. I didn't say anything else waiting for him to say something aside from his name. When he started for his horse, I started again. "I called you Your Grace because you said what you did. You don't answer to me, your right, but you're not just marrying me. You're marriage to me to for my people. If you can not help my people, then my time is better spent elsewhere." Gray turned instantly on his heels and marched himself to only mere inches from my face.

"Things are different. I don't know you. And I don't know that this fucking wedding will go through if I have any power to state otherwise." He barked.

"And you don't. As do I. So I would like to make this a partnership. You'll protect and feed my lands, and in return once we're wed, I will give you heirs. That is, after all, the agreement that will no doubt come to the table when we return." I watched him carefully before stepping back towards the beautiful horse. "Shall we return, Prince? I would imagine reality waits for us."


	3. Chapter 3

After tying our horses up to the stables, I lead Gray through the long hallways full of open windows letting the light pour inside. It was a walk to the other side of the castle, so on we walked. Together, in absolute silence, aside from a clicking noise whenever our feet met the stone floors. I sighed, thinking of our talk out in the sands. Flashbacks to how he yelled at me and ones to Lord Redfox explaining that sometimes I can be a little much for the court. 'You mustn't say the wrong thing, Juvia. Sometimes, it is better we bite our tongues till it requires action. You would make the wrong enemies if they knew just how formidable you are.' Was I too formidable with Gray? Had I ruined what could have been a nice start? 'Sometimes, we bite our tongues.'

"Somehow these hallways seem even longer." I heard him mutter before turning the corner to a big set of wide open double doors and a man's smiling grin.

"Lord Redfox, will you gather the maidens for me? My impromptu ride has me feeling in need of refreshing." I turned to face Gray. Meeting those now cold, dark eyes I forced one of my best smiles. "Gajeel will escort you the rest of the way to the dining halls. Excuse me," I bowed and turned as quickly on my heels as I could.

"Its nice to meet you, Sir." Gajeel gave a quick bow to the shirtless Prince.

"You're Black Steel, aren't you?" Gray questioned. "Ive heard stories of you."

"I am. Well, now I'm just Princess Juvia's personal guard. Good stories, one would hope." Gajeel replied eyeing the spreading blackness across his chest moving his hand to rest of the hilt of his long sword. If Metalicana had taught him anything, it was how to be an excellent judge of character and something felt very off about the energy he could feel pushing from Gray.

"Ah. I had heard you would be joining us as the same." Gray leaned his back against the wall. "Truly, your services wouldn't be needed. We have more than plenty of decent soldiers to protect her in the Frozen Mountains."

"If its all the same, I would attend anyways." Gajeel stood firm in the face of the young Prince who only closed his eyes and showed a cocky grin. He pushed himself from the wall and walked closer to the other man. "We were both raised together in training and I swore my life to her. She can swear her life to anyone she so chooses. I will go where she does. My vow is protect her with my life."

"Trained? Like me being trained by demons? Yours compares to that?" Gray spat angrily. This whole place was pissing him off. He was forced off to a distant land to accept a girl he didn't give a damn about. Sure, she was an absolute physical masterpiece from her lovely face to her pale skin and definitely her ample cleavage but she still wasn't her.

"No, Your Grace. It doesn't quite compare. After all, the dragons," he let that word roll slowly off his tongue. "Were much more magnificent beasts. If you would follow this hallway to the end, you will find your father. If you'll excuse me." Gajeel bowed taking a left turn down the hall.

The dining halls were certainly done up for visitors. Light blue, dark blue and black banners draped over everything and anything. He couldn't help but notice how the colors seemed to mesh so well and it was quite a shame that they didn't. She would make any man happy, but he still had his heart set on another. He knew the chances were an absolute almost zero and that hadn't changed the fact that he wished he had a chance. She had been promised to another just as he but she was over the moon with her arrangement. It was then that his father had told him of their journey to pick up his bride. Gray knew he had to get over the feelings and just didn't have the time to before being thrust into reality. He sighed running his hand through his hand and out of his face and then grabbed a beer from one of the stands. Drinking the entirety of the cup, he could feel his demon stir. All in all, she wasn't so bad perhaps. His demon seemed to be quite interest in the girl who trained with dragons. Maybe she just needed a chance. Seeing his father he grabbed a beer in each hand and went to talk with him.

I sat on my bed when Levy came busting through the door. She found me there with my head in my hands and my elbows rested on my knees. She knelt beside me and she placed her hand on my shoulder. I sucked in an almost gasping breathe before raising my head to see her. I let my hands stroll all the way behind my head carrying all the blue curls from my face.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" she asked quietly. "What happened?"

"Hes just so. . . " my brain hurt thinking for the right word to describe how he made me feel. "Levy, he doesn't want to marry me. He made that clear. I had hoped for at least some decency in the ideals of marrying and maybe that seems lost on me now." I let out my frustrations while I could.

"Boys," Levy started carefully. "Some boys, marriage is hard for them. To them its like. . ." Stopping to think of a reference she stood and walked over to the cart stationed in the middle of the room. She poured a rather large glass of wine and walked back, extending it to me. I accepted with pleasure taking a few gulps. "Oh! It's like saying you can do one thing for the rest of your life and nothing else. To them, sometimes," she clarified. "Women are more goals to conquer just like in their war room games." I took a drink of the wine. "I'm sure all its just becoming so real so fast. You two have always been engaged, but now is the time to act on it. No doubt his nervousness got the best of him." Levy explained.

"He told me Levy. 'This fucking wedding wont happen.' How am I supposed to be with a man who's so cold?" I took another drink trying as best I could to piece myself back together before returning to his side. I couldn't let him see how easily he had broken me down. I normally am one who would never back down but Gajeel was right. Sometimes, we must. Finishing the remainder of the wine I stood and took a few deep breathes.

"Levy, if Ive learned anything today, the freedom of choice is so precious." I said taking her hands. "You have always been there for me in my times of need, so I want to tell you it's okay. Go for it. I'm sure Lord Redfox would be more than honored." I let out a good laugh as I watched her face flood with red. "I've seen the way you look at him. And I have a feeling it was more than Master Metalicana's wish he protect me as to why he agreed so easily to come. Trust your Queen," I grinned at her. "One of us should be able to smile with great ease this night."


	4. Chapter 4

Making my way down the elegant stone steps with Gajeel and I could hear his laughter before even rounding the corner into the grand dining room. He sat there, laughing with a few of his men still as shirtless as she had left him. Making my way to my uncle's table I could hear him talking about a recent battle he had led his team to a successful mission. The men all cheered him when they seen me approaching and then passing by. I sat near my uncle and began drinking the wine that was awaiting me there. I could hear all the rumblings and grunts of the men bouncing off all the walls and tried to drown out as much noise as I could before a booming voice pulled me back out.

"I trust you and my son had a nice talk, Princess." Lord Fullbuster said behind almost mountains of empty ale cups. I laughed slightly and set my wine down.

"It was honestly quite enlightening, My Lord." His laughter made the whole room seem silent before he gave me a wink.

"He's a bit stubborn, I'm sure he will come around eventually. Since his mother was killed, he's grown rather. . . distant. The demon in him didn't help much to that either. I kept the agreement despite this because my late wife was adamant that you would be his perfect match." Gray must of voiced his disapproval on the way here as his father seemed to understand what subtle words I left for him to decipher. I had no idea it was his mother who made the final choice on it being me. Briefly, I wondered what she had idealized about me as a one year old babe she'd never even laid her eyes on that made me the perfect match for one such as him.

"It is rather a rough transition, my dear," Uncle Jose reminded. "The man has many pressures. He is to be King. You must bear him sons."

I picked up my wine and drank the whole glass my eyes never leaving his. "I understand my duties. Lord Fullbuster, what of our agreement to my people? Will they have all they require?" I questioned.

"Oh ho! Quite the young delegate, aren't you? You will make a marvelous queen yet. We bought 100 pallets of wheat, grains, and fruits. And even more of ones filled with meat. I had Gray and his fastest rider deliver them to the villages on our way in to show how our alliance was strong. He made all the drops in celebration of his and your impending marriage. Did he not tell you?" I looked down at my chest and quietly answered him.

"No, My Lord. He did not." Why had he kept that hidden from me? He openly defied our alliance to my face when I asked about what my people needed, but he had already met their needs. He had gone to my small villages and told them that it was in celebration of them. Gray had done this for me, but never tried to take the credit I would've given him for already attending to the needs of mine and well, soon his people. Starting off with such a wonderful way to win over the people, I could close my eyes and imagine his joyful speech. 'It is I, your new Prince and soon, King. I have come from far to lay claim to my arrangement to Princess Juvia of High Sea. This is our wedding gift to the lands. All shall eat happy and reach fulfillment this night and next so long as I shall live!'

I turned my gaze to him, still laughing with his men. His eyes reached up and met mine and I could see he had begun to feel the dizziness from the ale. He didn't seem emotionless anymore, in fact, his face said everything else. I watched as he stood, slowly walking towards me, his eyes never once flinching from mine until he stood right before me.

"Prince Gray! What a strong young king you will be!" Jose proclaimed as he and Lord Fullbuster clinked their ale mugs together. "I suspect all your needs are being met, Your Grace?"

"And then some. Thank you for the hospitality, My Lord. I have had my fill for this evening and it has been a long journey. I am in much need of rest." Gray only glanced away to thank my Uncle before looking down again. He took my hand in his and slowly raised it to his lips. "Goodnight, Princess."

I waited another 15 minutes and two more cups of wine before standing and saying my good nights. I bowed before Lord Fullbuster thanking him once more. I took my leave without saying anything else as the wine I had begin drinking began to slowly twist my reality. I made it to the big open windows when I realized the day was done and it was almost dusk. My mothers flowers would bloom soon, and I sure needed to believe I could find the light right now. I went to turn around before someone grabbed my wrist and my waist and threw me into the stone wall. I fought as hard as I could for a minute, before gathering energy from inside when I realized it was Gray was holding me. I calmed, but only a little as he still held me tight to the wall. I noticed now as his hot breathe hit my neck that he was a lot more drunk than I had thought earlier.

"Do you know who I am?" He mused.

"Gray-sama-" was all I managed to get out before his lips were crashed onto mine. He was so cold and yet so warm that I wasn't sure what to do for a moment. My first kiss was stolen from me, and I always knew it would be his steal but never like this. I moved my mouth with his and wait. . . when had I started kissing him back? Just then he tangled his hands in my long hair, pulled back and watched me. I could feel my face begin to blush as I stood there unsure of what to say or do. He had every right to kiss me, but why had he done it?

"You've never kissed until just then, had you?" He said almost breathless as I fought to feel the same anger for him that I had felt before. I couldn't find my voice so I nodded my head. He moved his hands still through my hair as he made me look up at him. "Back home, I am one of the most wanted men alive. I've had amazing women as my compliments for winning wars. What are you compared to them? You've never done anything worth sustenance have you? Nothing for your nation, nothing for even your own very personal urges." He smirked as he slowly pushed away from me and began walking away down the hall. I stood there for what felt like ever trying to convince my heart of what my head warned. He was no doubt, trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

I laid in bed drunk as shit and wide awake staring at the ceiling. My mind kept flashing back to the smell of fresh rain and vanilla filling my nostrils as I held her against the wall. Her faec had already flushed and I could tell exactly just how innocent she was. I had this crazy image inside my head so suddenly holding her there of those blue curls floating over the top of my pillows back home. Her eyes closed, head back and her back arched high. I sighed shaking that image as far from my brain as I could before the alcohol totally ran away with the idea. I had ended up liking a girl back home, but in truth we were always just friends. She had shown up and one of the Great Lords who couldn't bear their own children decided to name her and give her a home. We had been trained together for so long that we eventually became comrades being shipped off to war. We had accomplished many more secretive crown missions that I couldn't honestly remember. In a way, what she and I had was a partnership. With her at my back, I never worried. Juvia had said she wanted a partnership with me too, but was that what she meant? Or did she mean a marriage partnership were we're forced to feign all lovely in front of the court? I tried for a moment putting her in what I imagined as a partnership. Her fighting by my side, and traveling through the Frozen Mountain passes with her. I even tried imagining her with abilities like one of my other comrades who had been trained by a dragon as well. I thought back to when I had asked him what she was like since he had seen her more recently. All he could say was that she was always with 'metalhead' and that she was the only one who was strong enough to land him flat. Although, he had never what magic she used. I suppose it wasn't the worst thing I could imagine. I even almost laughed out loud at the idea of her laying the Red Salamander out flat. That I think brought me the most pleasure. That is, until that image of her pale skin sprawled out all for me popped into my head again. This time, her on the ground at my favorite mountain pass. I groaned.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled rolling over and closing my eyes. I hoped sleep would find me soon. God, how I needed it.

It felt like a whole five seconds later when my father burst through my chamber doors. They slammed off the stone walls so hard they almost re shut themselves. I could hear his steps approach me and I didn't open my eyes. I waited until I felt his weight drop down onto the bed.

"Why, my son, did the Princess seem to alert me to your stubbornness?" He asked.

"She said something?" I groaned.

"No, she said nothing of sort, but she certainly didn't seem to be smitten with you like I've seen you make girls. Is she not to your liking?" He questioned.

"It isn't that. She's beautiful. I just," I stopped trying to find the words. God this feelings shit was starting to get fucking ridiculous.

"Is this about Erza? You seemed rather upset by her decision. I never told you, but the man she's to wed is a comrades of hers from before she came to us. She only came to me for approval. Now, I've seen the way you looked at her and I know, 'it's not like you're in love or anything like that.' " He quoted. I sat up rubbing my eyes. Was it way too early for this shit or was I still too drunk? Probably both, I decided.

"Which one of my men is reporting to you exactly?"

"Son, I know you don't know her. I didn't know your mother once upon a time. It ended up being quite the adventure for me and it could be for you too. She has great potential and your mother was the one who chose her for you. Find out why."

"What could mother have seen in a child she never even seen? Did she tell you? Why, I mean?"

"She just said that she had a feeling about her. Don't you think you owe your mother enough to figure out why for yourself?"

"That's a shit way to put it."

"Maybe so." Silver shrugged his shoulders. "Do what you must. Put on the charm I know you can muster." He playfully slugged my arm as I rolled my eyes at him.

"What if it's too late? What if I beyond ruined my first impression with her?" I questioned honestly curious. He was right, I was after all never in love with Erza. She was just the girl I knew so well by now I may have liked the chance to see her in a different light. I was just upset that my life had been chosen for me before I could even talk to object it. Maybe I could have something special with Juvia but if their sandy desert talk hadn't quite destroyed everything what he said after that kiss sure did.

"You'll find a way, I'm sure. Make a new impression. I've never seen you so petrified." He laughed long and loud like it had been forever since he had laughed. My eyes darted to his.

"I'm not. . . scared." I remarked as boldly as I could. I threw my head back against the pillows as the sun started getting too bright for my tired eyes.

"You think I don't know what happens on the battlefields? I know you're not clueless either." Silver stood before walking away he put his hand on my bare shoulder. I opened my eyes and glanced at him. "I have heard of many hopes of this marriage falling apart. Many would care to take your place."

"Who would express interest knowing how long we've been betrothed?" I wondered out loud.

"Well for one, your cousin. I have also heard of a Prince of Light in a nearby realm had taken a liking to her."

"Fucking Lyon. As if. He's always interested in what's mine." I scoffed.

"Is she yours?"

"Tch. Why else am I here?"

"And this Prince of Light?" My father asked.

"I don't know." I groaned loudly. "Right now the only light I'm concerned with is the annoying one shining in my face. Just get the documents ready and I'll have them signed when they are done." Best just to get it over with, right?

"I'll have them drawn up. I'll send Loke with them. For now, rest while she's gone."

I sat up so much quicker than I should have. Taking a deep breathe trying to stop my brain from reeling I asked him. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She left early this morning with Redfox." He answered before closing the door behind him.

I sat there thinking about how Gajeel had acted when they had talked. I couldn't just lay here while she was off with another man could I? I sighed. He had sworn to protect her and while I didn't doubt his vow, I could doubt his trustworthiness. Metalhead may just need a close eye on him to make sure nothing is going on there. I argued with myself about what was right or wrong to do before getting out of bed and starting the search for my clothes. Shit, maybe this search would lead me much further than just my chambers.

"God damn motherfucking stripping." I rubbed my head as I left my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I was going to take a break for a day or two when I had an idea, and all this came pouring out. Lol, It will be a couple of days probably before the next one! I've been thrilled to get so many reviews! Thank you guys! (: I'll try to make the chapters a little bit longer (this one is the longest one!) but with kiddos home for summer break I may not always be able to keep that promise. I don't own the characters or anything (obviously) although I wouldn't hate owning Gray! :D**

 **Anyways, here is Chapter Six. Enjoy!**

 **-DaisieMae(:**

"Your new Prince seems like quite the asshole." Lord Redfox finally started the conversation after we had made it to the training grounds about an hour or so later. "Though, I doubt you hadn't figured that much out." Gajeel had always been one of my best friends. He was nice in court where he was forced to be, but outside here with just me we could both be totally open and honest.

"There are those who would say the same of you." He simply chuckled. Back then, with the dragons we were always just ourselves. When my mother died, I was only four and everyone agreed that it was safest for me to leave with the dragons. I only returned home once in the six years I was with them. That was when Gray came to castle for a month when we were 8. They picked five orphaned children off the streets, and gave us all the dragons. We would learn together every so often and even celebrated sometimes too.

"I know. But I don't have a choice, Gajeel. You do, though." He stopped in his tacks and stared at me. I glanced back with nothing but confidence beaming. He knew what I was hinting at. It took a lot to break through that tough metal exterior he had. Eventually he took a liking to my silliness as a child and began being what I considered as an older brother.

"Gihi. You know all the castle guards report to me, right? He had no fucking right to say that. He's wro-" I held up my hand and stopped him there.

"I hate him for saying it Gajeel, but that doesn't make it any less true. He isn't wrong. I can't protect my country, I haven't done anything. . ." I sighed letting my words trail off. He knew, he got me that way and thankfully, I didn't have to say the words.

"You did the right thing. You're supposed to save. . . " I smiled a little watching how this was so difficult for him. He even blushed a little probably thinking over the words he could say. "Goddammit, Juvia. You're going to make me say it?! Fuck this, did we come here to gossip or train?" I laughed hard, bending over with my hands on my stomach. Finally, he had lowered his guard and became my close friend again. He started taking off his armor until he stood there in his normal clothes. "What was it he told you?"

"That I haven't done anything worth doing. That I am essentially useless." I watched him sit and assume the meditation position placing his sword right next to him. I followed in suit letting my dress circle around me in the sand.

"I gave you several daggers. Maybe if you would carry them you wouldn't have ended up subdued so quickly. You are Juvia of the Sea, you can't let that ice prick freeze you solid." Gajeel said with his eyes closed.

"I was about to drown him when I realized who it was." I remarked.

"But you didn't. You pulled back. Why?" I thought carefully searching for an answer I wasn't even sure I had. I honestly didn't know why I pulled back. His eyes hit mine and he was so close. I had never hesitated before, anyone else would've been dead.

"I don't know." I muttered quietly.

"You DO know." He bellowed from in front of me.

"Sometimes, we bite our tongues." I responded before I even knew I was. Truthful answer though and he knew it as his eyes opened to meet mine.

"That we do." He smiled at me knowing at least sometimes I listened. "I hear there is already a dragon in the Demon Lands."

"Two," I corrected. "There's the one they call the Red Salamander who was raised there when Igneel vanished and Jose mentioned another marrying into the Demon Clans."

"Ah, that fire fuck." He began remembering tiny inflamed fists from his childhood. "What other Dragon?"

"I'm not quite sure. I sent out word this morning, so I'm sure we'll know soon enough."

"I heard a story about a dragon too. One who would steal you from the Frozen Over Prince." I gave him a confused look before it hit me.

"Lord Eucliffe? He expressed interest, but I think I shot him down gently enough."

"Gihi. You think a little word like no would stop Sting?"

Just then, an arrow landed between then lodged into the sand. Gajeel jumped up grabbing his sword as I stayed perfectly still. Two horses came riding from around the bend and I watched Gajeel's grip tighten on the hilt of his sword.

"I think you guys are pretty lost. Your shit lands are up north." Gajeel spat.

"Sire!" One of them called. "I've heard of the blue curls of High Sea. She's the Princess!" The other one smirked at this knowledge.

"Oh, quite a ways from you castle aren't you? And my, look how lovely you are." His horse drew closer to me kicking up sand on my dress. I turned my head to look up slowly moving my hand to my ankle. "Boss sure would be happy with such a prize."

"I'm no prize to be won." I stated boldly as he jumped from the horse. I watched out of the corner of my eyes and Gajeel yelled at me while he fought the companion. He turned his whole arm into his sword extending it and retracting it, easily taking the man down but not before his accomplice was being his walk to me.

"Just the same." The man stopped, looking me over eyes stopping at my chest. I rolled my eyes. Men were the most deplorable of beasts. I acted quick before he could respond, hurling the small dagger through the air and into his neck. I will never forget the look on the face someone who is totally shocked to die. I see that face most of all though men surprised to see a High Born can defend herself so efficiently. The sand turned red as the man limped over to hit the ground. Gajeel sighed, shaking his head at me.

"See? I do carry them." I boasted. Hearing a small noise behind me I threw another blade. I turned to see Gray standing there eyes wide at the dagger lodged into the sand just before his feet. "Why, Prince Gray. It's rather bad for one's health to sneak up on dragons."

"I- I was worried." He stuttered out finally looking at me.

"How gracious of you." I stood up, dusting as much sand as I could from my legs. I shook my dress letting more fall.

"I see how you handled yourself. I had no idea." He did a quick bow for me as I instantly became confused. "Lord Redfox, would you mind riding on ahead? We will be right behind you." He looked to me and I nodded my approval. Watching himwalk away I could almost hear him screaming at me, 'Remember what we talked about.'

"I wanted to formally apologize. I was out of line last night, and I shouldn't have said what I did. Hell, I didn't even mean to kiss you, but. . . that fucking way you looked at me-" Gray sighed. I stayed silent wondering how long he would rant and what else would slip from him. "I had no right to take it out on you. You are being just as forced as I am, but we don't have to be. We can be together in every sense of the word."

"I thought you said it would never happen."

"I'm rethinking my position."

"Why?"

"Like I said, there's just something about the way you looked last night. Your face a little red from I wine I tasted lingering on your lips. Your breath catching in your throat from how close I was." He laughed as he gave me a half smirk. "I think, had I not been such an ass of course, that you would've learned a thing or two right there. You may have even given yourself fully to me." I could tell he was trying which was nice I thought. Although why was he trying so hard?

"I wouldn't go quite that far just yet."

"No? Then you wouldn't mind if we tried again." Gray mused.

"Tried what again?"

"Me kissing you. Free of the asshole comments this time." I wanted nothing more. I had spent forever telling myself I wouldn't fall for him. But standing there even with his slight blushing he completely won me over.

"Okay." I looked away to the side hoping to curb my own blushing. He seemed thrown off by my answer as he hesitated. Taking a deep breath, he closed the space between us. His eyes danced down to mine before I felt his cold fingers touch my chin. He raised my head just enough to give me a decent peck on the lips.

"The documents are being drawn today. They will be ready for signing when we get back." He said quietly, still hovering inches above me.

"I see. I shall be a Fullbuster before the next fort night is done then."

"Even sooner. I've arranged for our wedding to take place here, before we leave. I thought. . . you would like to get married in the garden." For the first time I could give him an earnest smile. One I could even feel my eyes beaming in too.

"I'd love that." He leaned in to kiss me again, this time more than the last. It was so much more like last night. It felt hungry and passionate and almost like he was drinking me whole. His tongue made it's way into my mouth and I accidentally let out a quiet moan. It didn't escape his ears as he pulled away, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Gray-sama, your face. . ." I said quietly. I gently extended my hand and touched the blackness starting to travel into his face. I didn't move my fingers, but I wanted to when the frozen stinging burn began making it's way up my arms making me shiver.

"It likes you. It's what showed me what you could be by my side. How we would reign together. It's showed me you laying underneath me in our black silk sheets back home. You, with your own demon markings fighting to dominate mine. Would you like that?"

"I. . . I-" I stuttered. I was so beyond unprepared for that statement. All of it. I really tried to fight it, but standing there nothing was more clear to me than how I felt. I could've given myself to him just then if it meant he didn't let go of me. It was apparent as day to me it was too late. I was already his.

"Come on, Juvia."


	7. Chapter 7

_**OMG, Okay so what had happened was my computer sucked right? lol Im back though! Sorry it took me so long but I haven't forgotten! (:**_

 _ **This chapter is a little rough on emotions and drama cause well what's a story without them? Please let me know what you think!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **JUVIA'S POV**

I awoke to the sound of the door opening and snuggled deeper in bed. For some reason I couldn't quite place in my haze why but the bed felt more comfortable than ever before. Waiting for my handmaiden to gently call my name as always, I yawned and suddenly was wide awake. Levy wasn't going to be the one to wake me up judging from the smell coming off the bed.  
"I can hear your breathing changed. You're safe." Natsu's voice came from the quiet. I slowly sat up and seen him sitting in a chair slumped over forward, his elbows on his knees. Bandages peeked out wrapped along his shoulders and left arm. He winced sitting up straighter in the chair sighing loudly when his back touched the chair. Eyeing the room, I realize I'm definitely not in my room where I'm positive I would've gone to bed at. The room was massive, at least double the size of my room. It was even complete with a blazing fireplace and sitting area where Natsu watched me try to piece together what had happened.  
"Where-" I started before a voice cut me off coming from the other side of the room. He walked out shirtless with a towel draped across his shoulders and his hair still dripping with wetness.

"You're in my room. We're home." Gray said simply not making eye contact with me before walking to sit by Natsu.

"But how. . ." With that, both men turned to me eyes suddenly wide.

"You. . . don't remember?" Natsu asked quietly. I froze and began recalling what I could remember last. I remembered the sandy desert and then other things. My hand reached up to left side of my neck and felt the frozen icy burn of the mark that resided there.

 _FLASHBACK_

He decided to tease a little and let his hand tangle itself in my hair. Gently, Gray tugged my head back and laid a small kiss on my neck. He bit down slightly, but I felt no pain over pleasure and the cold feeling of him so close. He laid another kiss there and I swallowed hard before he pulled me from my raging and racing thoughts.

"You look like you enjoyed that." Gray laughed as he looked down at her reddened cheeks.

"You're right. We should go back. I did tell him we'd be right behind afterwards." Managing to change the subject from how badly obvious my feelings were apparent.

"Yeah, I have a feeling your friend won't be happy with how things played out just now." Gray turned away from me me but glanced over his shoulder.

"Gajeel? Why?"

"He doesn't seem too fond of me."

"And are you fond of him?" I asked and he looked away from me again.

"Not so much, no."

"He's rough around the edges, but means well. He's always been there for me."

"No? So you don't think he'd rather you marry the Dragon of Light?"

"It isn't his choice just as our arrangement was not our choice."

I sighed as I placed my hands on his shoulders from behind. He scoffed at my answer and placed a hand over one of mine.

"When we're wed Juvia, I want Natsu as your guard, I sent word for him awhile back, I figure you have the same sort of past with him as well. He should be here by tonight."

"Gray-sama-"

"Gajeel can be too, I'm not saying he can't. I would just appreciate someone I know and trust to be around you when I can't. He's crazy but he's my best friend." Gray reasoned.

"I accept your terms Gray-sama. I accept the ideal of me taking on a demon. I must admit you make those black sheets of yours sound like the ideal place to be Prince." I gave him a small smile and began walking back towards my horse.

"I know you haven't ever . . .done . . .anything-" I stopped and tenderly turned to watch him stumble over choosing his words. "I had my father cancel the bedding, but that doesn't mean that I don't hope for that. Whenever your ready for it, we can whether that's tomorrow or months away. I just don't want you misunderstanding the process. When we do- that's how the demon will get to you. Through me and that mark." He sighed watching my face. I was definitely blushing talking about the elephant in the room. Why was fighting him so hard? Why is it that while this conversation worries me the excitement of it is equal to the nervousness?  
"I've already marked you." He stated. "Nothing with a sensitive nose will dare bug you now."

"How? When did you-" I realized as my hand shot up to cover my neck. I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Yup. Marked. Make your way home Princess and clean up. I've got a quick errand to run and I won't make it to dinner tonight." Kissing me once more he turned and walked away.

END

"I. . " I looked back towards them. "I remember being in the desert with you. I remember this." Rubbing the spot, I felt the cold burn and realized it didn't hurt the way it had before.

"That's it?" Gray questioned.

"Gray what happened? How did I miss the two week journey here? Are you and I. . . "

"No. We aren't married yet. There. . .was an attack, Juvia. Not many people made it out of the castle in time."

Instantly I could feel tears start to flow down my face as I processed everything being said to me.

"Ga-Gajeel? Is he? Levy? My uncle?" I couldn't keep up with the horrifying thoughts swarming me. My friends, my home, my family. How do I have no memory of this?!

"There was an attack because of me." Gray's voice drew my glum expression from my lap towards him.

"I'm sorry, but your uncle didn't make it. Gajeel and the woman he carried out are in the medical wing. We brought everyone alive here from your castle." Natsu watched my face twist in attempting to feel the joy of my best friends being okay, but the painful loss of the only other surviving member of my line. He continued, watching my reactions carefully. "There's a constant battle here for now. They attacked hoping to destroy the chances of the marriage and what it would do for Gray's rise to power. The rival clan I've recently gained just enough intel to learn. . . their leader is my brother." I thought I was confused before. I didn't know where to start. I stayed silent, while my brain couldn't stop screaming. Are my friends hurt? My home? My homeland and the people? And did Gray say this was his fault? Was he right to be looking ashamed at me or was this an attempt at a personal blow? What had this marriage gotten me into? Can I really marry a man who says this is his fault while so much of me has been instantly destroyed? A door closed in the distance and I snapped back enough to see that Natsu had left, and Gray made his way to me. Taking my hand he spoke slow and sure.

"I understand doing whatever you need to to process this. I promise we're gathering our intel together now for a counter strike. I had no idea they had demons in their array capable of this. I'm so sorry Juvia." Gray's hand squeezed mine and the guilt he felt was beyond apparent. Almost as apparent as those tears in the corners of his once gleaming eyes. I wanted to tell him that everything would be okay and to comfort him but how could I? How can I say those words to him with how I feel right now? Would they mean something to him or would they just be empty dreary words? Thunder roared outside and I could physically hear my lack of control over my emotions as a pitter patter began to hit the windows. "One of the ways the mark works is it gives me or you some control of the other. You were. . . hurt. The mark healed most of your injuries, but still you've been asleep for nearly three weeks now. I know this is a horrible awakening for you, but I was starting to worry you'd never wake up again." Gray's voice cracked softly as his other hand found it's way to my face and cupped my cheek.

"Thank you for healing me." Were the only words I could find for a moment as I fought the tears that begged to fall. "And thank you for protecting my people as well." I forced a small smile at him. "You'll make a wonderful king someday."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! I put your entire nation at risk!" Enraged, he punched the table next to the bed. I glanced in shock at the wood that had caved into itself and fallen over. Never in my life had I been presented with such a noble. It wasn't even his nation of people who were mostly hurt, yet here he stood filled with such rage for what happened. The black markings peeked out from the top of his pants and made its way up to his face ever so slowly.

"You did nothing. Our parents made this arrangement set in stone for you to be the King of all demons. Their reaction to a rivel's new power is one of eradication and not politics. If anything-" I gazed up at him. "It's my fault for not being able to protect my people. I don't even know what happened, and yet so many people. . ." I paused taking a shaking breath to steady myself and dig deep to find the raging dragon in my heart. I summoned up all the conviction I could muster and what do you know my tears managed to stop as well.

"Tell me about our counter strike My Prince. Give me your demon and I'll fight alongside you. I will show them eradication."

I meant every word.

 **GRAY'S POV**

She still. . . wants to? I stared wide eyed at the girl or one could say woman in front of me. She still planned to marry me? I thought I had lost her multiple times in these past weeks. Times I thought she'd never wake up. Others when I swore if she did, she'd be so livid or broken that she couldn't stand the sight of me. I couldn't say that I would blame her for feeling that way because that's sure what my eyes scream at me in the mirror. I thought back to the night the single man destroyed not only everything for her, but everything for me too.

 _FLASHBACK_

Sort bursts of screams of hurt, anger, devastation and then temporary silence was I could hear all around me. I had ran for what felt like the entire property looking for Juvia, my father or Natsu. The walls around me were either completely intact or gone entirely and it was getting difficult to even say where I was. Blood, fire, and burning flesh were all too consuming on my sense of smell and it was starting to take it's toll on me. That's when the door I was leaning on to catch my breath had been blown open, throwing me against the wall. I shakily stood when a figure passed through the open doorway. He chuckled proudly as he surveyed the amount of destruction he had managed to cause in only 30 minutes. His hands were on his stomach trying to contain the laughter as he took a few steps closer to me.

"Well, I'd know that face anywhere. You're definitely related to Silver."

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked through gritted teeth. Hitting the wall as swiftly as I had must of broken or bruised at least 4 ribs. I spit a bit of blood out of my mouth realizing then that they were broken if not shattered even and it probably was more than just four.

"My name is Jackal. I was sent to make sure your connection to that broad is as painful as possible." He pointed with blackened claws behind me for me to see who laid in the rooms floor. My eyes first met the same eyes I see in the mirror, except these were opened with a lifeless look. I could feel the demon crowd my head like never before. My glance looked over father's body to see Natsu pushing himself to stand, his own demon markings surrounding him in fire. I couldn't even imagine Juvia being in there if my father. . . Natsu charged the man landing punches as he continued his laughter. I took the chance to run past them and scanning the room I found her. She laid on the floor on stomach not moving an inch. I slowly approached noticing how her dress was shredded all around her.

"HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED BY NOW?!" Jackal yelled. A bright yellow light found it's way into the room before another crashing boom. This one really did some damage as I turned over Juvia's body I seen a drop of my blood fall on land on her cheek. I felt instant relief for the quickest moment when she winced in pain at the ringing sound.

END

I excused myself to calm down and roamed the halls. That's when I heard the metal clinking of armor. I grabbed Gajeel's arm as he passed surely on his way to see Juvia. "Please don't," I started not really wanting to finish the sentence that needed to be said. "Don't tell her about my dad." It barely came out a whisper, but he knew Gajeel picked up on it. "She doesn't remember and what we told her was enough. Juvia doesn't need to know yet."

"I won't." Gajeel bowed before continuing on his path.


End file.
